


Truths

by Oliver6475



Series: Working it Out [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Dark!Albus Severus Potter, F/M, Human!Bella, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver6475/pseuds/Oliver6475
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Victoria is killed, Carlisle and Esme's magical mates return to meet Bella, and, truths are discovered. Es/HG, A/J, R/Em, HP/C, Ed/B, eventual HP/C/B. Edward Bashing. My first fanfic. Rated for sexual content and violence in later chapters. Also being posted on fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so please excuse any mistakes for the moment. Please review.

_Bella_

As Edward led me into the kitchen at the Cullen's house, I felt a little nervous. I had been told that Carlisle and Esme's mates were here, and wanted to meet me. Edward hadn't said anything, except I had to meet them, so as they came in to view, I was completely shocked.

A man and a woman sat at the island with their hands around a steaming mug each. The woman had long brown hair pulled back in a French Braid. She had a light tan, and she had brown eyes. The man, however, had jet black hair, his skin so pale like he had never seen the sun, and bright green eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses.

Carlisle had a hand on the male's shoulder, not saying a word, and Esme was in the same position with the female.

"Harry, Hermione?" Edward sounded nervous, and their eyes shot up to him, their bodies tensing, but Edward continued talking, "This is my mate, Bella Swan."

He spoke slowly, not wanting to frighten them.

The man, Harry, narrowed his eyes at me, not saying a word, but the woman, Hermione smiled softly.

"Hello, Bella. As you can probably tell, I look very human, and I am. I sleep, eat, drink, and even have a beating heart, but I am immortal. I do not age, but out of choice, not force. I am, technically, human, but I am different to you. I am magical, I can perform spells, good or bad, and I can create potions. I spent nine years aging, before I stopped, and Harry spent about six years aging before he chose to finish. He is also like me."

I nodded, surprised at having my questions answered before I asked. Edward stiffened beside me, and took a step forward. Harry suddenly stood up, and walked around the island.

He moved to stand in front of me, and a small smile graced is lips. "You have a gift, however, you were not born with it. You subconsciously created it to protect yourself. That's why you are so accepting of vampires," He seemed fascinated, almost hypnotised, "There are weak spots, not anything that can't be repaired... but the effort would be useless unless Edward promises to stop trying so hard."

"Why would she need to protect herself, love?" I heard Carlisle ask Harry. Love?

I knew Carlisle and Esme only pretended in front of humans, but I didn't know he was gay.

"And why should I stop trying? She's my mate!" Edward protested vehemently.

Harry rolled his eyes. "For the same reason you had to stop trying with me, or do you want to witness it again as a reminder?" Harry snapped, drawing a long stick from his pocket, pointing it at Edward.

I felt a hand guiding me away from the two men, and behind the counter. I turned my head to see it was Esme, who had already moved away from me and was wrapped in Hermione's arms. Carlisle took a few steps and stood in front of me. I could tell he was protecting me from something, because a few minutes later, I could see flashes of light, and hear a lot of yelling in another language.

After a few minutes, everything went quiet, and Carlisle moved away. Harry stood in front of me, again, and he gave another small smile. "I will find a way to find out why you have that block, Bella, I promise. But that could take months, even years, but I will find out," With those words, he vanished from sight.

* * *

It was an odd sight, Esme curled up on Hermione's lap, with Hermione running her hands through Esme's hair as she talked. Carlisle was in his chair reading a book, repeatedly looking up at the doorway.

I rested my head on Edwards shoulder, smiling softly at Hermione as she explained what she really was. She also explained the possibility of me becoming immortal, without becoming a vampire. It sounded tempting, but I wasn't too sure about it.

"What is it like, being immortal?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

Hermione laughed, "I guess being immortal is great, but only if you've got somebody to share it with."

"POTTER!" I heard Emmett roar, and Edward tensed up beside me. Esme raised her head, as Hermione giggled quietly just before Emmett burst in.

The door bounced of the wall, and slammed shut behind him. Anger was etched into his features, and for the first time, I was scared of Emmett.

"I think you're looking for the wrong person," She said smirking.

His eyes widened, fear replacing the anger on his face. He backed away slowly, mumbling. "I know you were angry... but..." His back hit the closed door, "I didn't mean to..."

"I know you didn't mean too, but I just had to make sure you and Harry were even," Hermione explained sweetly.

He nodded and dashed out the room.

Hermione rolled her eyes before turning to me and saying, "Emmett is absolutely terrified of me. Not only can I kill him with a flick of my wrist, I would. Harry wouldn't though, he struggled all through the war with it."

"War?" I asked, confused.

Edward shook his head no, but Hermione didn't like that. "Edward, you can't control Bella. She is a person, and is allowed to be curious. If you keep treating her like this, she'll either become very secretive and do things behind your back, or she'll stop asking questions, and become a puppet for you to play with," I could hear her frustration, and Edward stood, and stormed out of the room.

I saw Harry lingering in the doorway, and Carlisle put his book down, beckoning for Harry to come in. Harry instantly went over to Carlisle, curling up in his lap. Carlisle pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead, and Hermione started speaking again.

"I was born in 1879. At the time, as a baby, my entire family had no clue about the magical world. I was just a baby. When Harry was born in 1880, he was born to magical parent, and he was born towards the end of the first wizarding world war. He was targeted by a monster, someone called Voldemort. Voldemort killed his parents, and tried to kill Harry, but the curse rebounded, leaving Voldemort weakened, and ending the first war. Harry was crowned 'The-Boy-Who-Lived', and sent off to live with his relatives who hate magic."

"I met Hermione on the Hogwarts Express in 1891, and I vividly remember her first words to me and Ron," Harry was now sat up, leaning against Carlisle's chest. Hermione blushed scarlet as Harry quoted her words, in a good impression, "'Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one.', and I remember shrugging in response. She seemed quite arrogant, and I didn't like her at first, but she saved my life."

"How did I save your life? You saved mine!" Hermione asked, confused.

Harry laughed. "You taught Ron Wingardium Leviosa. If he had got it wrong, I probably would have died," Harry said, "And there are some things you cant do without winding up being friends, and saving one from a mountain troll is one of them."

"Who is Ron?" I asked softly.

Hermione let out a laugh as Harry struggled to find the words. "He... He was my best friend, but... he died before he could join us in immortality," Harry said with a sigh.

Hermione went on to describe their Hogwarts years, moving the subject away from Ron "In our first year at Hogwarts, we discovered the Philosopher's Stone. Voldemort was after it, and Harry stopped him, and, um, murdered our teacher. In our second year, Ron's little sister, Ginny, was given a diary, and a piece of Voldemort was in it, and he possessed Ginny, trying to kill all the muggle borns in the school, including me. While I was stuck in the hospital wing, Harry fought a basilisk and destroyed the diary, saving Ginny's life. Our third year was much easier, with no appearances of Voldemort, but we did save Sirius' life."

Harry had snuggled back into Carlisle's arms, and Carlisle was murmuring to him, to quietly for me to hear what was being said.

"I think that's enough storytelling for today. You can tell her the rest tomorrow." I heard Edward's hard voice, the anger obvious.

Hermione sighed. "What makes you think I was going to tell her. I was going to show her," Hermione said proudly, beaming up at him. She knew he was angry, and didn't care.

He huffed, and turned to me. "I need to hunt to night. I'll have Alice or Emmett watch over you," He said, and I ground my teeth together. I am not a child, I don't need a babysitter. Victoria is gone, and she has been for weeks.

With his words, he turned and left the room, and I sighed. Harry got out of Carlisle's lap and came over to me. "Now he's gone, I can see if I can figure out why you have a block."

He led me upstairs, and into a room I had never seen before. It had ceiling high bookshelves, and a comfy sofa with a roaring fireplace.

He had me sit in front of him, and me lean against his chest. He murmured the words to a story I hadn't heard before, but his tone was so soft that I wanted to fall asleep.

After a few moments, I closed my eyes, and the speaking stopped. Behind my eyelids was the picture of a river, pictures within it. They were all moving, telling a story. I found myself walking along the river, trying to watch one of the stories.

"This is what Edward heard in your head; running water," I heard Harry speak from behind me, and I spun around. He had a mischievous grin on his face, and then grabbed my hand. I ran with him, and suddenly, I felt as if I was falling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter does contain slash between Harry and Carlisle, so if you don't like it, don't read it.  
> AN: Hello readers, I do not know how I managed to write this chapter so quickly, so please do not expect this to become normal. I am aiming for two chapters a week, due to the fact I am going back to work and will not have very much time to write. If I write more than that, don't expect it too often, and if I write less than that, I apologize. I will only work on this story for the time being, and aim for 1000-2000 words per chapter.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter, they belong to Stephanie Meyer and JK Rowling.

_Harry_

The mind was an interesting thing, and Bella's mind was no exception. All minds have a different block of different levels and different types. I could tell that Bella's block had multiple causes, likely to be an emotional trauma.

I wasn't going to delve too deep, but I'd take Bella with me so she knew what I was doing. I'd also have to ask a few questions when we were in certain places.

The feeling of falling didn't last long, and I found my footing easily. Bella, however, didn't fair so well. She hit the ground face down, but she quickly got up. I healed the gash on her forehead before taking in our surroundings. It was a dark place, and I knew I had found it. One of the reasons for her block. It made me feel empty, almost numb, and I knew the emotions far too well.

"Do you know where we are?" I asked, shivering. She nodded, but I knew she didn't know completely.

"I felt like this when Edward and everyone left, quite a few months ago. I know that this sounds mad, but... it's what holding me back about marrying him," She said, turning her back to me.

I pulled her around to face me, and I could see the tears in her eyes. I pulled her close to me, wrapping my arms around her. I sighed, and pulled myself out of her mind, taking her with me. I led her back down the stairs, and got her settled on the couch with Alice, who had put a Disney film on. Alice draped her arms over Bella's shoulders, and I watched her relax.

Alice nodded her approval of my next task, so I decided to get it over with.

I beckoned for Carlisle to come with me, and I went outside, and towards the edge of the forest. He followed, fiddling with his sleeve nervously. I had forgot how cute it was when he did that, but now was not the time.

"What the hell, Carlisle?" I half snapped, half whispered. He looked into my eyes, and I could see the guilt in his eyes.

"I... It was... Edward made us. For her safety. Besides, you left us!" He snapped, finding his words. I wrapped my hand around the hair at the nape of my neck, to stop myself from cursing him.

"I left to save your fucking arse. I left to provide you some fucking relief of the stress of keeping appearances. To find that goddamn ingredient, to make that potion, so don't you dare use that to excuse your own mistakes!"

I was more than angry now; I was pissed. He was using this to try and get an apology, and to get away from his own guilt.

"We came back! She is safe!" He defended, his golden eyes darkening.

"Yeah, and I bet it took for her to do something stupid for you to do so!" I spat, and he hung his head guiltily.

"She jumped off a cliff. She said it was recreational... but I never believed her." He murmured. I saw a venom tear roll down his face and the guilt set in; I had been quite harsh to him. I moved my hand from around my hair to cup his chin, raising it so his eyes met mine. I brushed the tears away with my other hand, before pressing my lips to his.

I felt his hand on my back, trying to pull me closer, and I reached up into his silky locks. His tongue begged for entrance into my mouth, and I allowed it, using my own tongue to fight for dominance. I gave a tug on his hair, earning a moan in response. I released his lips, and looked into his eyes. They were black with arousal, and I could feel his hard length through our jeans. I smirked at him, taking his hand. I led him through the house and up to our bedroom, my cock hardening with every step.

I entered the simple bedroom with his hand in mine. I heard the door close and felt his hand leave mine. I spun around to see him leaning against the closed door, smirking. This is where he wanted me from the beginning.

I took a few steps towards him, pressing my lips back to his, slipping my hand into his jeans. I ran my hand over his hard member, before, kneeling down and unzipping his jeans slowly. His hands fisted in my hair as I dragged his jeans down, not taking my eyes off his. I wrapped my hand around his length, giving it a few slow strokes. I then ran my tongue down his cock, causing him to groan loudly. I smirked before taking him into my mouth, paying attention to the tip of his cock. His hands tightened in my hair as I sucked his cock. I could hear the moans leaving his throat.

"Harry!" He cried out, suddenly, "I'm... oh!"

I knew what he was trying to say, but I didn't move as he came, his cold, tangy seed filling my mouth.

I stood up, knowing he'd be hard again in a matter of seconds. I wasn't disappointed, As he quickly stripped me of my clothes, and pushed me onto the bed. I smiled as I heard him open his draw in his bedside table. He had a hand on mine. He moved to kneel between my legs, as I took in his muscled chest. He unscrewed the jar of lubricant, and spread a fair amount on his hard member. He quickly put the jar away and dried his hand before taking me into his arms. He slowly entered me, groans leaving his throat. I stretched around his hard cock, the pleasure almost unbearable.

He pressed a soft kiss to my forehead once he was fully inside.

"God, Harry... You're so tight... Fuck!" He moaned, pulling out and thrusting in again. He pressed his lips to mine, keeping his thrusts slow and steady. I knew he wanted this to last, knowing this might be his only chance. His hand wrapped around my cock, pumping it slowly, in time with his own thrusts. I moaned loudly, my hips bucking upwards, involuntarily, earning a loud moan.

"Carlisle," I moaned, "Faster."

He smirked, picking up the pace. I could feel the pressure building, and I knew I'd come soon.

Carlisle let out a long moan, telling me he was close, before he murmured, "Come with me, Harry."

Those words sent me over the edge, and I could feel his seed filling me. He had latched his mouth onto my neck, sucking slightly. He pulled out of me, earning a small whimper. He chuckled, and pulled me to his chest, laying down so I could rest.

"Sleep now, my love. I'll still be hear when you wake," Were the last words I heard before I drifted off into an orgasm induced sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella

"Its not fair!" I heard Edward complain, as I stepped into the room. He sounded like a whiny five year old who wasn't getting his way. He was stood by the wall, his arms crossed, Carlisle talking quietly to him. Neither of them had noticed me.

Harry was curled up on the couch. He smiled at me, and beckoned for me to join him.

"Carlisle and I need to talk to you. Its very important, but Carlisle is trying to get Edward's permission first." Harry explained softly, as I sat down in a chair, facing him. I nodded, not really knowing what Harry was talking about.

"Bella, I'm going to Alaska for a few days. I'll be back as soon as possible, though." Edward's silky voice reached me, but it sounded forced, almost fake. Like he was lying to me. With those words, he turned and left the room.

My heart sank as the truth reached me. I've know for a while, and I think he has too. We were never meant to be. It wasn't that I didn't love him; I did, but something has been off. More so since Harry and Hermione arrived. Carlisle ran his fingers through his hair, before joining Harry on the couch, pulling Harry into his lap.

"Has Edward ever explained anything about mating, and the stages of vampire mating?" Harry asked curiously. Stages? I shook my head, and Harry sighed before continuing, "There are three stages. The first is acceptance; accepting you are mated to that person. The second is slightly more complex, admitting you are completely his, and only his. From that point onwards, the pain of being apart will be so extreme for the both of you that hunting may even become difficult."

Carlisle then spoke up, "There are potions for vampires that dull the ache, but there is nothing strong enough for any human or wizard. Harry is working on changing that, among other things."

I've always said I was his, but I've never been in that amount of pain, not even when he left me. I think it was just increased because all of them left... I'm not too sure.

"Bella, I didn't feel any of that type of pain while in your mind. Yes, you were hurt, but no, it wasn't the right type of pain, and I know why." Harry said after a few minutes of silence. I looked up into his green eyes, and I put all my trust into him. I nodded, and he murmured the words that would change my life, "Edward is not your mate. He was obsessed with you, and lusted after you. He never loved you."

My mouth went dry, and my eyes filled with uncontrollable tears. Suddenly Harry was before me, handing me a glass vial. It had a green liquid in it, and he helped me raise it to my lips for me to drink.

It tasted like chocolates and I easily swallowed it, instantly calming down. Harry took the vial, and placed it on the table beside me. He smiled softly at me, "I know it hurts, I was lied to for a very long time. Ginny Weasley. She always said she was my mate, and I did love her. I still do, even to this day, and she still loves me. She just lied about being mates. We even had three children. James Sirius was born in 1904, Albus Severus was born in 1906, and Lily Luna was born in 1908, and is still six years old. I divorced Ginny in 1912, just weeks before I met Carlisle for the second time. She hated my job, she hated the life I led, and she hated the months I wasn't around."

He was kind and understanding, but he had met his mate weeks after his divorce, so it wasn't that tough on him. What about me? Where do I even belong, now? This was the first place I ever felt like I belonged, and now I know I don't really belong here, either.

"Bella, when a wizard mates with a vampire, the vampire has a second mate. I've met mine, but Esme hasn't met hers yet," Carlisle said slowly, "You are my second mate, and Harry has already accepted you as our second mate. But will you accept me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This chapter is a bit longer than the one before, like I promised, and I am in a writing mood, so I might even manage to write another chapter today. But don't hold me to that, though.   
> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter, they belong to Stephanie Meyer and JK Rowling.

Harry

Carlisle loved Bella, he had from the moment he set his eyes on her. I could hear in his voice when he spoke to me on the phone that night, when I was in the desert.

I knew she was his mate from the moment I saw her, that way he reacted to her coming into the room. She never noticed, but I did. The tightening of his hand on my shoulder, the soft growl that left his lips as Edward touched her back.

I love Bella too, as she was also my second mate, and I struggled to keep my temper in check with her around. The thoughts in Edwards head were just horrid, him denying her love and affection. He even denied her simple things, like a kiss, or a hug.

I could tell she was probably a bit sexually frustrated, too. I mean, every human drooled over Edward for years, so being with Edward constantly, deprived of his love, she was definitely in need of some release.

I'd do anything for her, and I knew Carlisle would too.

Which was why I was currently holding her as she cried, the pain of finding out Edward didn't love her was too overbearing. Carlisle was currently fuming with Edward as I recounted everything I had read from him. I knew she was desperate for love, and I knew, no matter what happened now, I was never leaving again.

With that decision made, I knew I'd have to call Ginny, explaining what had happened, and why I wouldn't be working on curing our daughter anymore. I've been working on it since 1915, and I need to accept that she may never be cured.

Thinking of the woman...

"Harry, Ginerva is on the phone, demanding to talk to you," Carlisle said, coming back into the room. We quickly swapped places, Bella relaxing into Carlisle's arms.

I went into the kitchen, and put up a two-way silencing charm, before picking up the phone, "Hello, Ginny."

"Harry, it didn't work, when are you trying again?" The upset voice of my ex-wife reached me, and my heart broke.

"I'm not. Even though I'd love for Lily to grow up, and I'd love for her to age, but I can't leave again. I've met Carlisle's second mate, and she's human. I can't put her through that. I'm sorry, Gin, I just can't."

My words brought on the water works, the tears steaming down my face. I heard her choke on a sob.

"I think I knew that we would never find a cure for the mistake I made all those years ago... I just thought that anything was possible," She sobbed down the line, "Harry, I've gotta go."

I ended the call, and I stumbled out of the room, removing the charm. I scrubbed away my tears, and entered the living room quietly. Bella had calmed down, and was trying to pick a movie out.

I flopped down on the couch next to her, and gave her a nudge.

"Hey, instead of picking out a film, how about you see most of my memories from Hogwarts, until the moment I first met Carlisle. I won't show anymore than that, because from there on, it can get quite gruesome."

She nodded, excitedly, and I cast the spell on the TV, and allowed the memories to play out.

I felt Carlisle drape his arm over my shoulders, and I snuggled into him. I cast a warming spell on his cold body so I wouldn't freeze to death, and carried on watching my own memories. Carlisle also had his arm draped over Bella's shoulders, but she was to engrossed in my memories to really take notice.

"Mental, that one, I'm telling you."

I smiled fondly at Ron's words, realizing how young we really were. I guess I never thought about our age or anything like that, so re-watching it made a great impact.

I felt Carlisle press his lips to my head as Bella finally snuggled into him, and he repeated the action on her head too. I saw a small smile grace her lips, and I knew that this would be for the best.

 

I stood up, and headed out into the kitchen, knowing what was about to come. I didn't need to see or hear it; it haunts me everyday.

"Where is he going?" I heard Bella ask.

"He's making dinner, and avoiding what is about to happen on the screen."

I smiled softly as Carlisle explained, not lying to her like Edward would have. I grabbed the ingredients I needed to make a quick meal, speeding up the timings with magic. I could still hear the TV, and the words that I didn't want to hear, I heard anyway

"Nice one, James!"

I dropped the knife as the tears welled in my eyes. I heard it hit the floor, as I placed both my hands on the counter. I took a few steadying breaths, swiping away the forbidden tears. I picked the knife back up, and continued chopping the tomatoes to put on the lasagne, ignoring Carlisle's sudden presence in the kitchen.

I sprinkled cheese on top, and put Bella's plate on the tray. I then cast a few charms on the plate to be sure there was no accidents. Unbreakable, no spillages. I grinned despite myself, adding an extra warming charm. I repeated the process on my plate, adding it to the tray. I picked up the tray, and carried it into Bella. I transfigured the tray into a table, and we started eating, Bella's eyes glued to the screen.

Carlisle entered the room again as I banished the plates and table back to the kitchen. He sat between us again, and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. Bella snuggled into him, and carried on watching the screen, not noticing anything else around her. I smirked, and wandlessly summoned a camera. The camera took a quick photo, before going back to its place in our bedroom.

I had decided that it was enough watching my memories, and Bella had called her dad to ask if she could spend the night 'with Alice'. Of course, her dad said yes, telling her he was going on a five day fishing trip, and she could stay the duration.

 

While Carlisle was on a quick hunt, I warned Bella of a few things.

"You initiate everything in the relationship. Carlisle may be the 'dominant' in this relationship but you and I must initiate most things. Kisses, cuddles, even sex, is our decision, and the moment you want it, he wll give it to you. He will not push you away, or make you wait for anything, I promise you that."

She smiled, "Edward always denied me anything I wanted; it was all what he wanted. I guess I'm glad that you and Carlisle spoke up about the truth."

"Edward is only seventeen; he was changed too young to have a mate. It's unfortunate, and he will never have a mate, but he was jealous that Carlisle had found a second mate, and that's why he did it. It was jealously," I explained, "Everyone knew it would happen someday. We just didn't know when. Edward is a master at blocking Alice from seeing his decisions, so even she couldn't stop it."

"I don't blame Alice. Actually, I don't really blame anyone. Just Edward."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm sorry I haven't posted in the last few weeks, things have been long and stressful, but here is the next chapter.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter, they belong to Stephanie Meyer and JK Rowling.

Bella

I slowly entered the kitchen, Where I could hear Carlisle speaking.

"Alright, I'll let you sort it. I don't trust myself, anyway," I heard his say. I saw him leaning against the wall, the phone to his ear.

"Okay, we'll be there soon," Carlisle said, and I sat down at the island, "Yeah, love you too. Bye."

He hung the phone up, and turned to me.

"There was an issue concerning Rosalie, Emmett and Edward in Alaska. Rosalie and Emmett went to Potter Manor and summoned Harry about three hours ago. I don't know the details, but we are both heading to the Manor in a few moments. Harry has many clothes there that will be shrunk or enlarged to fit you."

I nodded, and he disappeared up the stairs. He was back a few seconds later, and he held out an old bag. Portkey.

I took hold of it, and the bag turned blue. I felt a tugging from my navel, and suddenly I felt like I was spinning through a black hole.

I crashed to the floor with a thud. Carlisle helped me up, and I looked around the large room. Ceiling high bookshelves, a roaring fireplace, and a comfortable couch.

"Harry is waiting downstairs, you can admire this later, my love."

He took my hand, and lead me out the room. We passed many moving portraits, and went down many stairs. Then we turned off into a room. It was a large office, with Harry sat on the floor with his eyes closed. He obviously sensed our presence, but he didn't open his eyes.

"Can I kill Edward?"

His words were curious, but there was meaning behind the words.

"No, you may not kill him, Harry," Carlisle responded, sitting down, and pulling me into his lap.

"Hmm. Rosie is asleep in her room, and Emmett is trying and failing to destroy my living room. Edward has really screwed up this time."

Carlisle sensed my confusion, "Harry's potions give us human qualities; a beating heart, the ability to sleep, the ability to digest food, human speed and strength. It allows us to be human, something that is hard to do for us. Acting human is difficult, but we get by with the potions."

I nodded, and leaned back against Carlisle.

"Well, I haven't eaten yet, and my mail is probably waiting downstairs. Let's go."

 

By the time we got downstairs, a large pile of mail was stacked on the table, beside two plates, and a lot of food. Carlisle pressed a light kiss to Harry's cheek, before murmuring something to him. Harry groaned in reply, before starting to fill up the plates with food.

"I'm tying you up for the duration," He grumbled, picking up the pile of mail and dumping it in the corner. He sat down opposite me, handing me my plate.

"I doubt Edward has told you, but vampires have cycles. You have never witnessed it, luckily, because they are very careful to disappear for a week every three months, and, before you ask, I know you haven't seen it, because you'd have known about Carlisle being your mate the moment he caught your scent. Edward and Esme had to wrestle him away from you each time."

It was then Rosalie stumbled into the room, rubbing her eyes. She wore a set of plain black pyjamas, her feet bare. Her usually golden eyes were now a dark blue, and her pale cheeks were now a healthy pink.

"Morning daddy, papa," She paused for a moment before adding, "Bella."

"Morning, Rosie. Sleep well?" Harry inquired softly, handing her a plate that wasn't there a moment ago. She sat down in the seat next to me, and picked up her fork.

"Yes, papa, and I still think you should at least disown Edward," She said, innocently, taking a bite. Harry let out a laugh, shaking his head.

After that, we finished our meals in silence, but to me it didn't matter.

"Right, I'm going to go down into the basement with Carlisle to let out some of my anger. Rosie, dress yourself and find something for Bella to wear, and then show her around the mansion," Harry spoke up after we had all finished our breakfast.

Rosalie nodded, and took my hand. She led me back up the stairs and into the first door on the left.

The room was a pretty dark red, with a golden covered bed in the middle.

She went over to the wardrobe, and pulled out two items. She passed them to me silently, and directed me into the small attached bathroom.

The clothing items were simple, something Alice would never approve of. The grey sweats, and green tank top were soft, and fitted perfectly.

I slid out of the bathroom to find Rosalie dressed and waiting for me. She smiled softly, and beckoned for me to follow her. I did, and we travelled up many sets of stairs. I tripped a few times, but Rosalie caught me each time.

"Thank you," I had murmured each time, but Rosalie never responded. Eventually, we entered a room, with the biggest bed I've ever seen. Rosalie made me sit on the bed, and she sat opposite me.

"This room isn't for a specific couple, or anyone, really. We kinda use it as a room we go to for comfort, and the others tend to come up when Alice says it's okay. It's also perfect for those hard heart-to-hearts," Rose stopped talking then, sucking in her lip. I looked around the room, the walls a plain cream colour, but photos covered most of it.

Each picture was different. The one in the largest frame held my attention.

All of the Cullens were present in it, including Harry and Hermione.

Harry and Carlisle were in the centre, Carlisle's arm around Harry, his eyes on the little girl with red hair between them, in Harry's arms. She had a hand on Carlisle's cheek, her other arm curled around the back of Harry's neck. Her eyes were a bright green, just like Harry's eyes.

To the left of them, Alice had her back against Jasper's chest, who had his arms around her. They seemed to be talking with Edward, who had a small smile on his face as Alice spoke, seemingly unaware of the picture being taken.

To the right of Harry and Carlisle, Esme was stood on her tip-toes, pressing a light kiss to Hermione's lips. They were wrapped in each other's embrace, completely lost in their moment.

Beside them, Emmett and Rosalie stood, Emmett with his signature goofy grin, seeming to be pulling Rosalie closer to him, the largest smile on her face.

"None of us knew that photo was being taken, and I think it was a good thing. That day was my absolute favourite, even Edward was joining in, and not sulking like normal, and it was perfect," Rosalie murmured, pulling me from my thoughts.

With those words, she stood up, and led me from the room, and into the next.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry

I ignored Carlisle's whimpers and I wrapped the bandage around his arm, holding the two separated pieces together. He had his head resting on my shoulder as I worked, and I could feel his tears of pain on my bare skin. I didn't complain, but I knew that my skin would start to burn soon.

I summoned the SkelGro, and I poured a small amount into a cup. He glared at me, but I helped him drink the foul tasting substance that would help his arm reattach quicker. He pulled a face, but I ignored it, grabbing the bruise salve for my back. I started applying it to the areas I could reach, as Carlisle cleaned up with his free arm.

I heard Bella and Rosalie start making their way down the stairs, but I didn't bother turning around or pulling a shirt on. I needed to treat the bruise on my back and the burns on my shoulder before doing anything. Bella would have to see my back at some point, so why not today?

Carlisle moved to stand behind me, taking the salve from my hands as the girls walked in. I inwardly groaned, knowing what Carlisle was trying to hide; the hideous scars on my back were enough to frighten anyone.

The way his hands moved over my back, rubbing in the salve told me he was still quite upset from our argument that got us into this mess. I was still pissed off with him, because he was is complete denial in what had happened in Alaska. He wanted to believe Edward was still innocent, and he couldn't do something so terrible to his own sister, but he had.

Sometimes, Carlisle just couldn't see past Edward's lies.

It had been years since Edward had done something like this, but it almost destroyed our family, and I was not going to risk anything. I took a deep breath, and greeted the girls as calmly as I could, knowing that Bella didn't need to know about our argument.

Rosalie glared at Carlisle when Bella wasn't looking, as Bella ate a quick sandwich.

"You can go and explore the library after you've eaten, Bella," Rosalie said softly, and Bella nodded, not thinking anything of it. I allowed myself to smile, as the knowledge filled me that Rose had apologized for everything.

Carlisle finished my back, and I moved away from him, grabbing the burn salve. I applied it to the burns on my shoulder and chest, ignoring Rose and Bella's coverstation behind me, ignoring Carlisle trying to get my attention.

Once Bella was out of the room, Rosalie rounded on Carlisle, her cheeks tinting a slight pink.

"What the hell, Carlisle? Edward physically hurt me and you know it. And you also know he's been fucking Tanya for months! Why won't you listen to us? Why won't you let us punish him in the way he deserves! He almost killed me!"

During Rose's rant, Carlisle took tiny steps back until he hit the wall. I took a deep breath.

"Rose, enough!" I snapped, as I realized what had happened.

"Kreacher!" I called loudly, begging for the elf to actually listen to me.

"Yes, Master Potter? How can I help you?" He asked nastily, and I swallowed hard.

"Have you put any potions in Carlisle's drinks?" I asked, knowing he couldn't lie to me.

"Yes this morning, when he got here. Master Mason insisted upon it," He said honestly. I dismissed him quickly, and Rosalie was already gone from the room. She was back a few moments later with the remedy, and Carlisle drunk it without question.

I closed my eyes and counted to ten. I reopened them as the potion kicked in.

Apologies tumbled from his mouth, but I crossed the space between us, and pressed a kiss to his lips, effectively shutting him up. I knew it was a matter of seconds before his beast would come out, and practically drag me to the bedroom, wanting to protect me, and look after me, and if Bella was lucky, the beast wouldn't give her a second thought.

As I expected, his hand wrapped around my wrist, and he started pulling me out the room, and up the stairs. He pulled me past the library, pausing for a mere second, before continuing into our room. He didn't even bother to shut the door, I had to wandlessly spell it shut. He stripped me of my clothes, before making me lay down on the bed. I could see his obvious arousal, but he was ignoring it in favour of caring for me.

My cock hardened as he kissed his way down my body, pausing when he reached my mark. The scar was small, and it was to say I belonged to him. He smirked softly, before biting me, letting his venom flow into me, before sucking it back out.

The pain didn't bother me, knowing that it was the beast doing this, not my Carlisle.

His lips wrapped around my cock, and I let out a moan, causing him to chuckle. As he sucked my cock, doing unimaginable things with his mouth, my thoughts wondered to Bella, and the thought of her mouth around my cock was enough to almost make climax.

He pulled away from me, and I moaned at the loss. He quickly stripped, and thrusted into my ass, moaning my name. His movements were quick and almost painful, telling me the beast was still in control. His hand wrapped around my hard member, as he slammed into me several times.

"You like me fucking you like this, don't you?" He ground out, although not unkind. I nodded, unable to speak, but that wasn't sufficient.

"Answer me, Potter!" He demanded.

"Yes, I like you fucking me like this," I cried out as his free hand dug into my side, drawing some blood.

"Cum with me!" He demanded, and gave my cock one last stroke, making me fall over the edge. I could feel his seed filling me, his teeth sinking into my neck.

A few hours later, I awoke to an empty bedroom. I quickly dressed, and stumbled down the stairs, ignoring the pain that covered my body. I entered the family, where Carlisle had a mug of coffee in his hands, Rosalie and Emmett were cuddled up in a chair, and Bella held Hermione's favourite book in her hands, reading quietly. Carlisle looked up, as I winced slightly, and I made my way over to join him on the couch. He instinctively wrapped an arm around me.

"I'm really sorry," He murmured, and kissed him, telling him he was forgiven.

"What are we going to do about Edward?" Rose suddenly asked, and Emmett's face lit up.

"I think..." I drowned Emmett, Rose and Carlisle's conversation out, looking over at Bella. My shoulders sunk as I realized I really needed to tell Carlisle and Bella about those lonely nights in the tent.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Almost pure threesome smut B/C/H  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter, they belong to Stephanie Meyer and JK Rowling.

Bella

I bit the inside of my lip, as I entered Carlisle and Harry's room. Harry had convinced me to sleep in with them, and he had promised if I didn't want anything to happen, I just had to say.

Of course, I wanted sex, I wanted it all, and I loved the two men, but I wasn't sure how it would happen.

Carlisle was sat up, leaning against the headboard of the bed, only wearing a pair of boxer shorts. His eyes were closed, and he was mouthing the words to a song, his lips twitching as I entered the room.

"Harry is singing in the shower. He'll be out in a minute," Carlisle explained, opening his eyes.

He gestured for me to come over and sit on the bed with him. I snuggled into his side, and Carlisle wrapped an arm around me. I turned my head and looked up at his face. His eyes were on mine, more love in them that Edward ever showed.

It was a split-second decision. I reached up, and pressed my lips to his, but the kiss was chaste. Carlisle had other ideas.

He pressed his lips back to mine, pulling my bottom lip into his mouth. He nibbled softly, before releasing, sliding his tongue into my mouth. I held back a groan as his hands slid into my hair, tugging lightly.

I felt my panties get damp, and if Harry hadn't walked in at that moment, I wasn't sure what would have happened.

Harry was wearing an old, oversized shirt, and a pair of shorts.

Carlisle pulled away from me, as Harry came over to the bed, and they shared a similar kiss, turning me on, further.

He turned back to me, pulling me into his lap.

"If you want me to stop, just say the word," Carlisle murmured, before attacking my neck with kisses.

He pulled me against him, and he pulled my old tank top off. He kissed a path down my neck, and down to my covered breasts. I felt Harry press up against me, and I turned my head. He kissed me, his tongue instantly entering my mouth.

I let out a moan as Carlisle ripped my bra off, and took my nipple into his mouth. He paused for a moment, before his movements became more frantic.

"Carlisle," Harry warned, pulling away from me. It was then I caught a glimpse of Harry's back. The scars upon it weren't pretty, and scars like my bite from James absolutely covered it.

I didn't question it, but it did tell me why Carlisle was hiding Harry's back yesterday, and why Rose had been shooting glares at Carlisle when she thought I wasn't looking.

Harry was behind me again, and Carlisle seemed calmer, his touches gentle. I could feel Harry's clothed arousal against my back, but his hands barely ghosted up my arms.

His hands reached my trousers, and he hooked his fingers in, ready to pull the down. I had a feeling my panties would come off too.

He looked up at me, and I nodded my consent, and he ripped away the fabrics from my body.

I wasn't sure what exactly happened next, but I was on my back, and Carlisle had his head between my legs. His thumb was on my nub, his tongue plunging into me.

The amount of sounds that left my mouth embarrassed me beyond return, and I could tell both Harry and Carlisle were enjoying it.

Harry had abandoned his shorts, and openly stroking his hard length, letting out little moans.

Carlisle abruptly pulled away from me as I was getting close, and I let out a little whimper. Carlisle grinned, his face shining with my moisture. Harry sat up, and kissed Carlisle, and Carlisle's hand wrapped around Harry's hard cock, giving him a few, short strokes. When they broke away, I was more turned on than before.

Carlisle got me to lay on my side, and although I was confused, I did it, with Carlisle's guidance. He also laid on his side, facing me. He hooked my leg over his, and I could feel his tip at my entrance.

One thrust was all it would take.

Harry was laid down behind me, flush against my back.

"Bella, are you sure?" Harry asked softly, and I nodded.

It was then that Carlisle moved, slowly thrusting into me. The pain was brief, but instant, and he stilled once he was fully inside. I could feel Harry's hands running up my arms soothingly, and after a few short moments, I nodded again, telling Carlisle he could move.

The pace was slow and gentle at first, as I was still getting used to the feeling of him. Eventually, the discomfort fading, and I was begging for more.

Carlisle willingly increased the speed, holding my hips so tight that they would bruise.

I reached behind me for Harry, but he pushed my hand away, "Trust me, I'd rather wait for Carlisle, his rewards for waiting are the best."

I turned my head to look at him questionably, but he didn't elaborate, instead pressing his thumb to my clit.

"Fuck, Isabella!" Carlisle moaned, slamming into me, "Cum with me!"

His words seemed like magic, because I feel over the edge, screaming their names, and I felt Carlisle's seed spilling into me, a sexy growl leaving his mouth.

The men pulled away from me, but in my sleepy haze, I didn't really take notice of what was happening across the room as the darkness covered me.

 

I stretched, opening my eyes to the bedroom, expecting to see Carlisle or Harry. My expectations weren't met, but I wasn't disappointed for long. Carlisle entered with a tray full of food, a phone attached to his ear. From what I could tell, something bad had happened.

"Alright, Alice... Yeah, I'll explain to her in a moment... Okay, see you soon."

He placed the tray on my lap, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"An issue has come up and... we need to leave Forks. We need to stage your death, and the sooner we do, the better," He said, softly, and I looked up at his face, "I'm so sorry Bella, but we have to do it this way, or you'll be next to die."

My eyes welled with tears, and my breath caught in my throat, "What? Why? I thought..."

"I know, love, I know it hurts, but we need you out of the open, and protected at all times," Carlisle soothed, moving the tray, and pulling me into his arms.

Nothing ever can go right for long, can it?


	8. Chapter 8

_Harry_

"Stupify!"

I didn't want to do it, but I had to. I heard Carlisle call for me from upstairs, and I started running again, knowing he had broken from the ropes.

"Petrificus totalus!"

I stopped for a second as Alice froze and fell backwards, knocking Jasper back. I grinned and ran past him, summoning my broomstick.

I felt hands on my shoulders, and I turned to him. I lent up and kissed him briefly, tears streaming down my cheeks. I pulled away, and his eyes were watering, and I shook my head.

"I love you. I'll always love you," I started, "Please don't cry, my love."

I turned and grabbed the hovering broom. I shrunk it, and slipped it into my pocket. I turned my head back to him, and the tears ran down his cheeks.

"Goodbye."

I closed my eyes and disapperated, the sickening sensation lasting a few moments.

Once it was over, I opened my eyes, and the first sight horrified me.

My six year old daughter, chained up by her hands.

"Daddy, be quiet. I don't want him to hear you." She whispered, as I crept over to her, rage bubbling up. I nodded as I freed her from the chains, not making a sound. I made a quick portkey and sent her home to Carlisle, knowing he'd take care of her.

I looked around. The room wasn't the same as it used to be, dark magic lurking in each corner. I sighed, and made my way up the rusty stairs, and I suddenly felt that I was seventeen years old again.

The scream that came from above me made me stop in my tracks.

"No! Kill me! Kill me, instead!"

The begs were familiar. It was the way my mother had begged for Voldemort to take her life, and not mine, but now it was a different mother, begging for a different child.

Ginny would rather die than watch Lily be murdered by her own brother.

The begging stopped, but her screams started, and I found myself running up to her, my heart pounding in my chest.

I burst into the room, the sight similar to the one in Malfoy Manor all those years ago. Ginny was sprawled out on the floor, half unconscious, and Albus was crouched over her, dagger in hand, carving something into her arm.

I quickly stunned him, and moved him away from Ginny, before running over to her.I squeezed her hand, and softly murmured to her.

"You'll be okay. Lily is with Carlisle, don't worry. I'm sending you to her. I'll take care of him."

As I spoke to her, I made another portkey, and I pressed it into her hand.

"Te amo," I murmured, activating the portkey, and she disappeared before my eyes.

I sighed and raised myself to my feet, and turned to the man I once called my son.

His eyes snapped open, and gone were the bright green eyes, and in their place were dark brown, almost black eyes.

He stood, and brushed himself off.

"Albus Severus, this stops now." I told him firmly, even though I knew it wouldn't be enough.

"Yes, this new war will be finished in a few moments. I'm just waiting," He said, smiling.

Huh?

"Wait for what?" I asked, fear starting to fill me.

"I am waiting, daddy, for a friend. And I'm sure papa will be here to 'rescue' you soon, but I doubt he'll get past my newborns."

"You lost the right to address Carlisle and I as your fathers when you killed our daughter." I spat angrily, hoping to stall him. Newborn vampires, or newborn wolves?

I didn't want to know.

I heard a few familiar Spanish words being muttered behind me, and I turned around, and I watched the black light hit me, pain erupting in my stomach.

Inside out.

I turned back to Albus, and raised my wand, letting the hatred fill me, and I murmured two words that I swore I would never say, "Avada Kedavra."

I wrapped my hand around the burning charm around my neck, and murmured the activation word, my world darkening around me.

I heard a shocked scream, and I managed to say a few words before I passed out from pain.

"Black curse... inside out... dead..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay, so two short chapters in a row, I promise to make it up to you soon.   
> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter, they belong to Stephanie Meyer and JK Rowling.

_Alice_

I kneeled down at Harry's side, and I ran my fingers through his hair. I focused desperately on trying to see a future of him, trying every way, every decision, and it wasn't working.

All of our futures are blank. We don't have a future.

I knew Harry would die the moment I realised there wasn't a future.

When the mate of a vampire dies, the vampire's sanity drops significantly. The vampire either wants everyone dead, too, or the vampire kills themselves.

The thought made me feel sick.

"I'll change him if I have to," I heard Carlisle say, before growling at me. I rolled my eyes, and moved away from Harry.

Carlisle had gone all protective of Harry, and that wasn't a good thing. It meant we couldn't help him.

Hermione had started pouring potions down Harry's throat, and I could see her hands shaking. They were already covered in Lily's blood, and now she was trying to save another life.

I could see Bella out the corner of my eye. She was sat with Ginny, comforting her.

Ginny was a complete mess, having been half tortured to death, and them finding out her daughter died.

Luckily Lily died painlessly.

I looked over to the table, where bottles surrounded her body. A part of me wanted to cry; cry for the death of my little sister, the little sister that wasn't mine. Cry for Ginny, who had already lost so much, and cry for Harry, who only had us and the memories of his two daughters, killed by the same man.

"Will he wake?"

I looked away from the table, and instead I looked at Carlisle. I didn't want to shake my head, or tell him the truth, so I would tell him half.

"I don't know. It's not clear," I murmured, but I didn't move. He frowned, and scooped Harry's limp body into his arms, cradling him.

"I'm taking him up to my room. Do not follow me. I will collect necessary potions when needed. Understand?"

He was directing the command to everyone except Bella. He could never push her away, I knew that.

I nodded, lowering my head. I felt everyone around me doing the same, including Ginny.

"Bella, come with me, my love," His tone softened noticeably the moment he addressed her, and she stood, freeing herself from Ginny's embrace.

I knew Carlisle was close to breaking down, and he hated doing it in front of others. Most of us would hear it, and he knew that, but he valued his privacy, only allowing his mates in on such occasions.

They vanished from the room, and I approached the table. Hermione banished the vials, and conjured a white blanket. We covered Lily with it, and I dropped a kiss to her forehead, a tear rolling down my face.

"Rest now, little sister. Your death has been avenged."

 

* * *

 

I could hear Carlisle's sobs, and I could tell he had curled himself around Harry.

Harry's heart had stopped, and we did everything we could.

We were lucky that we had managed to revive him, but he was still unconscious.

Bella had retreated back into her own room, knowing Carlisle needed to grieve, alone.

Rose had gone with Ginny to inform the remaining Weasleys, and Emmett was sat downstairs, just holding Lily's hand, in a state of shock.

He wasn't ready to let her go. Not yet.

How could our little sister be dead? We all thought it was impossible, that no one could ever hurt her, let alone kill her.

I could now see a future, but Harry's isn't definite. In some visions he is there, others... in other visions, he is dead, and we are attending his funeral.

Too many things could change, and everything was wrong.

Suddenly, Carlisle started reciting something, something I hadn't heard before.

"You die, I die. Remember that? Please come back to me, I don't wanna do this alone."

It was then I cried. I let out all the pent up grief, and collapsed to the floor in my bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

_Harry_

I let out a small moan as I opened my eyes, the agony in my stomach increasing. I could feel Carlisle's cold hand brushing my hair back, and he was humming softly. My skin seemed overly hot, and I realised that I was only wearing underwear.

His humming stopped as I turned my head to look at him, his golden eyes darker than usual, his hair a mess. He was also only wearing underwear, but I tried not to think about it.

"Hey," I murmured, trying not to flinch as he placed a hand on my stomach, "How long have I been out?"

"A few days... we didn't know if you'd wake," He said sadly, moving a little closer to me. He reached over me, and I heard the clinking of a vial. I sighed, but I didn't look over to the side of the bed.

He pulled back, and I saw the clear vial with red liquid in it. Pain reliever.

I allowed him to help me drink it, and once I was finished, he put it back, and looked at me, his eyes filled with sadness.

It was then I knew. Someone had died.

The grief filled me, and he pulled me against him gently.

Sobs shook my small body, and he held me close, allowing me to let it out.

"They were using Lily as a test subject. I'm so sorry, we couldn't save her."

I could hear the grief and guilt in his voice, and I relaxed into his embrace.

After a few moments, I looked up at him, my face wet from the tears. Tears were threatening to spill down his cheeks, but it didn't stop him.

"You are so beautiful, Harry," He whispered, leaning down to kiss me. The kiss was brief, and the tears started streaming down his face.

"You are so goddamn beautiful, and I love you so much, and you are never leaving my sight again, ever. Okay?" With each little statement, he'd kiss me, trying to get it through my head.

Carlisle's eyes suddenly lit up, and I knew he had just made a plan. Unfortunately...

"Carlisle Cullen! You are not taking Harry and Bella and running away. It's not happening!"

He pouted a little, and I kissed him, giving him another idea. I knew instantly what Carlisle had in mind once I heard Alice's scream of disgust. Carlisle chuckled lightly, and sat up.

Although tears were still streaming down my face, but Carlisle's version of distraction was brilliant.

He moved me so it was straddling him, and I kissed him again, but firmer than before. His cold tongue entered my mouth, and out tongues battled, his hands pulling on my messy hair.

I could tell he was holding back, not knowing how sensitive I still was. Everything ached, but not enough to stop this from happening.

I could feel both of our cocks against each other, only a few thin pieces of fabric between them.

I slid my hand between us, and slipped my hand into his shorts. I stroked him a few times, before pulling my hand away.

He pulled back, and ripped my shorts away. I frowned, knowing I'd have to replace them, but before I could scold him, his lips were against mine again, and his hand was wrapped around my cock.

I moaned softly, resting my forehead against his, his eyes on mine, completely filled with love.

As I reached for him, he released me, "This is all about you, my love."

He laid me back on the soft blankets, and took off his shorts. He then wrapped my in his arms, before slowly thrusting into me. The pleasure was indescribable.

He was still for a few moments, the feeling of being connected enough.

He rested his forehead against mine as he started moving, keeping his movements slow. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and curled an arm around his neck.

"Oh, you feel so good... mm so tight..."

Carlisle's moans turned me on further, and Carlisle wrapped his hand around my hard length again, stroking me in time with his slow, loving thrusts.

"Carlisle," I moaned, my orgasm building.

His thrusts started to speed up, his moans becoming louder. I could tell he was nearing his orgasm.

"Harry, I... Oh!" I felt his cum filling me, and that took me over the edge, my orgasm traveling right through me.

Carlisle's soothing words of love warmed my heart, and as he slid out of me, he rolled onto his back, and pulled me on to his chest.

"Sleep, love. You can see the others in the morning," He murmured, and I nodded.

He was practically cradling me in his arms, one hand combing through my hair, and one arm holding me, keeping me safe.

I sighed sleepily, and I managed to utter a single request, "Sing to me."

I felt him give a small laugh, before he started singing the song I hadn't heard in years, " _I will take_  
 _You in my arms_  
 _And hold you right where you belong_  
 _Till the day my life is through_  
 _This I promise you_."


	11. Chapter 11

_Harry_

I yawned as I opened my eyes, stretching out across the bed. I heard him chuckle from next to me, but I could hear the strain in his voice.

Kill me now.

I turned my head, and I fought the smile that wanted to spread on my face.

He was resting against the headboard, the thin blanket only covering his hips down. I could see the obvious dent in the sheet, and I knew the week had only just started.

Oh, my body is not ready for this. And neither is Bella's.

It was then I became desperate for my wand, and I had no idea where it was.

I hid my panic, knowing that if he realised I was panicking, he'd be worse, and do me more damage.

He beckoned for me to straddle him, pushing the cover away, and I followed his commands, knowing it would happen one way or the other.

His lips instantly found my neck, kissing and nibbling, marking me as his. I knew I had moments before he completely lost control, and I enjoyed the soft gentle caresses while I could. The moment he lost control, all that would be over, and he'd be controlling and demanding, and definitely not the man I fell in love with.

No one loves the beast that comes out of our male mates every few months, and it hurts every time that they lose their minds.

I knew the moment my Carlisle lost control, and my hips were roughly lifted, and he thrust into me, causing me more pain than pleasure at that point and I cried out. I refused for the tears the stream down my face, as I knew he was only trying to show how much he loved me in the only way he could.

I felt his lips at my neck again, as he pounded into me, and I hissed in pain as he bit into me, pushing his venom into my bloodstream. The pain was almost unbearable, but it eased as he sucked the venom out, drinking my blood.

His harsh thrusts slowed, as he curled his hand around his hard cock, and he stroked me in time with his thrusts. He flipped us over so he was on top, and pounded into me at vampire speed, his hand around my cock speeding up, too.

Suddenly, the coil snapped, and I came screaming his name. I felt him cum inside me, sinking his teeth back into the fresh bite mark, and I knew it was the first of many to come.

* * *

When I finally stumbled from my room, clothed in only pair of jeans being held up by my charmed belt, it was almost lunch time. My body hurt all over, and I was definitely bleeding from fresh bite marks. I could hear many beds being slammed against the wall, and I grinned knowing I wasn't the only one suffering. I knew Esme and Hermione would probably be curled up in bed together, just watching films all day.

I wasn't sure how long my magic could hold him, so I quickly made my way to the kitchen to make a sandwich.

I smiled at Bella when I entered, and she beamed up at me. She held an old book open with one hand as she ate with the other. I pressed a finger to my lips to keep her quiet. She nodded, and I quickly made a jam sandwich. As I took the first bite, I heard the door above me give way and I knew I was in trouble.

Within seconds, he was in this kitchen, and was pressed up against me. He was only wearing a pair of boxer shorts, but I couldn't complain. Everyone except Bella and Hermione was suffering with the male mating week, and Alice and Rose were pinned to their beds. He nuzzled his nose against my neck, his lips pressing soft kissed to my exposed skin.

I could tell Bella had been spending time in the library, enjoying the peace.

I could hear Carlisle purring, and I bit back a giggle, remembering 1912, when we properly met for the first time. Carlisle had tried fucking me in the middle of a hospital, purring loudly.

Just my luck.

His firm erection was pressed against my back, and his hands were working desperately to undo the buckle on my belt, not realising that I had charms on it.

I carried on eating my sandwich, his purrs and frustrated growls mixing together, and managing to turn me on again.

I could tell Bella was enjoying the show, her cheeks tinted pink, and her book forgotten. I smiled softly, knowing she'd also be dragged into this session of sex.

"I bet you'd love to fuck her tight pussy while I fuck your beautiful ass," Carlisle murmured, just loud enough for me to hear. He had given up on my belt, and just undid the zip, snaking his hand in, and stroking my very hard cock. I gave a moan in response. I felt Carlisle grin against me, "You are very naughty, Harry."

Merlin, he can talk dirty when he wants to, and I loved it.

I felt him beckon for Bella to join us, and she stood up, nervously, her book falling closed. She rounded the table tentatively, and Carlisle pulled his hand away from me.

"Be gentle," I cautioned Carlisle, hoping he had enough control to not hurt her. He would never forgive himself if he did, he carried enough guilt that was completely unnecessary. He didn't need anymore guilt.

Actually, he deserved some of the guilt.

Compared to how he had treated me, he was gentle with Bella, treating her like glass.

Exactly how he used to treat me, without a doubt. He would never dream of hurting me, not then. And if he did hurt me, he'd spend days apologising, and taking care of me. I miss that Carlisle.

He still loved me, there was no doubt there, but I miss the midnight kisses, the random holidays, the forest, our old home. The home that was just for us, and no one else. Even in mating week, he was still sweet, and caring, and in control.

What happened?

I inwardly sighed, stopping the trail of thought, and turned to enjoy the show of Carlisle fucking Bella on the kitchen table.


	12. Chapter 12

_Harry_

As I stumbled out the fireplace, I swiped the tears away, whimpers escaping my lips. He had never been this bad, or angry when I said no. I crawled up the old stairs and into the bedroom. I threw on some black sweats, and swallowed the old pain reliever that was luckily on the bedside table.

I then stumbled into the bathroom, and looked in the mirror to assess the damage. Blood was seeping from my bites on my chest and neck, and bruises were already formed on my sides and chest.

I didn't want to see my back. I turned around anyway, and looked over my shoulder, looking at the mess of blood on my back. Scratches and bruises covered my back, and it would take a few days to heal.

I aimed my wand at my back and cleaned off the blood, and I sighed. The damage was worse than it seemed, and I knew he'd feel guilty if he knew.

I left the bathroom, and dressed my wounds on my front, before putting a t-shirt on, and leaving the bedroom.

I made my way to the top of the stairs, but something stopped me. The four doors to each of my children's bedrooms.

In my life, I have had 4 beautiful children. Three that aged normally, and one that didn't.

James Sirius Potter was my first born. I was never sure why Ginny made his middle name Sirius, but I was grateful for it. It broke my heart when he died five years ago, but he gave me six beautiful grandchildren.

Albus Severus Potter was my second son. Ginny thought I was mental for the way I named him, and thought I was an asshole for naming him, and leaving no explanation why. He turned into the next Dark Lord, and I finished him off. I killed my own son, and I felt no guilt.

Lily Luna Potter was my third born, and last child with Ginny. She had been involved in a potions accident at the age of six, and her aging stopped. She never grew, she never really matured. She was never given the chance to hold a wand, or go to Hogwarts, or fall in love. I guess she was destined to die at the age of six.

Hermione Potter-Cullen was my only child with Carlisle. Carlisle had always wanted a child, so with Hermione's stomach and a potion, we had a little girl. Carlisle named her after Hermione because she carried our child for us for nine months. He thought the world of her, and he would never dream of hurting her. Hermione was only five when she was murdered ten years ago.

I wasn't sure what I was doing, but I found myself stood at Albus' door. I pushed the door open, and memories came flooding back. The room was still a light blue, with a white bed in the centre of the room. The bed was only a single, but the bed was made, with his stuffed bear sat resting against the pillow.

Carlisle gave him that for his sixth birthday. We had caught him staring longingly at it but Ginny told him that boys don't have stuffed teddies. We denied her wishes, and brought it for him anyway.

I turned away from the room, and moved on to the next room. I didn't bother looking into James' room, I had finished grieving for him a long time ago. He had died peacefully, surrounded by his wife, children, and grandchildren.

The next room belonged to Lily, and I pushed the door open, and I couldn't help but smile a little. Her room was a mess, her bed unmade, and toys were scattered about the room. I wasn't sure why, but a memory came to my mind.

_"Papa, can you teach me to dance?" Her young voice had asked, her bright green eyes looking up at him with innocence._

_Carlisle had smiled, and lifted her into his arms. He turned on the small radio, before putting her down. He had slowly taught her to dance, spinning her, and just having fun._

My eyes filled with tears, and they spilled over onto my cheeks. I turned away, and closed the door behind me. I could tidy later.

I couldn't bring myself to look into Hermione's room. I found myself walking down the stairs, and out the front door.

What the fuck am I doing here?

I closed the door behind me, and made my way down the wooden steps. The cold air made me shiver, and I let out a small sob. I collapsed down on the last step, bringing my arms up, and wrapping them around me. Tears slid down my face, and I wasn't sure why I was crying this time. I wasn't sure if it was anger or pain, or even grief.

I turned my head, and looked up at the old house that was built back in 1913, and the only reason it was still standing, was through magic.

It was Carlisle's last gift to me before he left.

I summoned my guitar, and I just started singing, the words coming to me in a flood.

" _Oh, you can't hear me cry_  
 _See my dreams all die_  
 _From where you're standing_  
 _On your own._  
 _It's so quiet here_  
 _And I feel so cold_  
 _This house no longer_  
 _Feels like home_."

I couldn't continue, the tears streaming down my face.

In that moment, I wanted Carlisle. I wanted my Carlisle, the old Carlisle. The one that loved me more than life itself, the one that would do anything for me or my kids, the one that would eat human food if it meant he could take me out to dinner in a fancy restaurant.

The man I married.

We didn't wear our ring, and no one knew about it, other than Hermione. She helped conceal the wedding from the rest of the world, and she knew I loved him with all my heart.

When he changed Edward, he changed. I wasn't his everything. I wasn't as important. I wasn't as loved.

"Harry?"

I turned back around, standing up. I was Alice, and I didn't want to know how she escaped Jasper. I didn't say anything, but my heart broke in half, sobs leaving my throat of their own accord.

She quickly embraced me in her arms, not asking any questions, although I knew exactly what she wanted to know.

"Your father built this house for me in 1913... He knew how much I loved this forest, so he gave me a reason to stay," I softly explained, and she nodded, but I knew she was confused.

"I thought he left you in 1913?" She asked after a few minutes, breaking to silence. She let me go, and stepped back. I nodded, knowing that was also true. She frowned, and then she realised.

"I'm going to kill him! He built you a house as a... I can't believe him!" She cried angrily, turning to storm back up the stairs, and I knew she'd leave me to go back to him, so I stopped her, not really wanting to be alone.

"Alice... Stay."

She paused, and turned her head, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"You know I can't."

As she disappeared inside the house, my legs gave away, and the pain in my heart consumed me.


	13. Chapter 13

_Harry_

The fireplace flared, and I looked up from my old notepad, putting the pen down. I reached for my wand, but I was Hermione who came though, her hands covered in blood, and her eyes panicked. I raised an eyebrow, and she started explaining instantly.

"Carlisle lost control, he really hurt Bella. She's okay, but he needs you," She said in a rush. I sighed, and looked at the clock. 11:48pm.

I shook my head, "He has ten minutes left until this week is over. I'm sure he can manage."

My tone was cold, and Hermione was a little taken aback. She came over to me, and kneeled down. She took the notepad, and turned it around so she could read what I had been writing. I had always written lyrics into that book, and a few notes, too. She knew it would express how I felt, and tell her a slight idea of what happened. I didn't care that she had bloody hands, as I knew I could get rid of the stains if I wanted too.

"Harry... How many?" She finally asked, but she didn't look up, she turned the page, and read the lyrics I had written before. Those were for Lily's funeral.

"Six bites, nineteen bruises, and a broken rib." I admitted, and she looked up in shock, "Oh and about two hundred shards of glass in my back. My body is a mess."

"Bella faired better than you did. She had about ten bruises, but about four hundred scratches that just didn't want to stop bleeding," She shared, and I sighed.

Everything has changed.

"This one is for Lily, isn't it?" She asked, turning the pad back to me, and I nodded.

I sighed, and slumped back in the chair, before asking, "How did you find me?"

"Alice told me you were 'home', so I figured you were here. Its the only place you call home, now," Hermione explained. I frowned.

"I wish Carlisle would figure that out," I said bitterly. She laughed, and rested her head on my knees.

"Did you ever tell him?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

"About us? No, I couldn't. He wouldn't understand," I explained. She laughed, bringing a smile to my own face.

"You're right. He wouldn't understand. He'd just try and kill me, daft vampire," She managed to say with a giggle.

Once we calmed down, I looked back up at the clock. 12:07pm.

She stood up, and I did too. I wrapped my arms around her, just holding her close. She pulled away, and kissed my cheek.

"Tell Carlisle to come home. If he doesn't understand..." I stopped, and she nodded, before turning to the fireplace. She grabbed a handful of powder, and shouted her destination. In a flash of green, she was gone. I picked up my note pad, and sat back down. I put the pen to paper, and started writing again.

_Now there's gravel in our voices_   
_Glass is shattered from the fi_

I looked up mid-word, the fireplace flaring green, again. Carlisle came through, his eyes frantic. I sunk my teeth into my lower lip, preventing me from smiling, and squealing like a teenage girl.

How pathetic am I?

He rushed over to me and I stood, the notepad falling to the floor. He drew me into his cold arms, chanting 'sorry' over and over. I could tell he was crying, and the way his body was shaking made me realise he was filled with guilt.

"It's okay, Carlisle, it's okay," I soothed, resting my head on his shoulder.

He seemed to relax a little, but his hands slid under the back of my shirt, and ran his finger along each cut caused by the glass he threw me through in a fit of anger.

"I'm never touching you or Bella again during mating week. Never," He vowed and I smiled. I agreed, and I would just take Bella out the country for a week, and see how long it would take for him to find us, because magic is a wonderful thing.

He removed his hands from inside my shirt, and picked me up, and carried me up the stairs and into our bedroom. He gently lowered me onto the bed, and he then laid beside me, cradling me to his chest.

"Never leave me again?" He pleaded.

"Only if you don't leave me," I answered, not completely promising. I couldn't promise that.

"I love you with all my heart," He murmured, and I snuggled into him, "I'll never hurt you again."

We both knew that wasn't true, but I went along with it.

"I love you too," I responded softly.

The last thing I felt was his cold lips on my forehead, his arms protecting me from everything.


	14. Chapter 14

_Harry_

The next morning, I had sat myself up on the kitchen counter while he cooked the little amount of food we managed to buy at five o'clock this morning at the local gas station.

Which was only a pack of bacon, and a cheap loaf of bread.

"Remember this?" I asked, turning the notepad to him. He walked across the small kitchen, and rested between my legs, reading.

"December 26th, 1913. Of course. You got very drunk, and wrote this song," He said with a chuckle.

"You managed to fall down the stairs. I thought vampires were meant to be graceful," I teased, laughing.

He threw his head back in a loud laugh, a laugh I hadn't heard in many years. He tugged the notepad from my hands, and turned many pages. It was a magical notepad, that would never run out of pages.

Luckily.

"This is my favourite," He said with a smile, placing the notepad back in my hands, and I grinned.

_My dearest Harry,_   
_I love you with all my heart, more than I could love anyone else._   
_I will never leave again, this I promise you._   
_Carlisle._

Below the note Carlisle had written, was the song that he wrote for our wedding. I thought back to that night, the lies we told Esme, Rose and Edward, and our secret wedding. We then disappeared for about a month, just enjoying each other's company.

That was 1923, just before Emmett was turned, and two years before Alice and Jasper found us.

Over the years, Carlisle and I had written many songs and notes in the pad, but there was one that Ginny, James and I wrote, together, spending many years on it. I wrote the first verse when he was born, the day he and Ginny first came home from the hospital.

I wrote the second verse on his fourteenth birthday, as he wanted to go to the wizarding cinema with his friends, and Ginny really wanted to take him, playing taxi. He had almost thrown a tantrum about it, until she agreed to drop him off around the corner.

Ginny wrote the third verse, telling him to remember everything that was normal at home. She told him to remember Albus' favourite songs, remember what I sounded like when I came home. Remember his childhood room, and to remember everything.

The last verse was written by James himself, telling us how he felt about his first night in his first home. I had dropped him off with a hug and a kiss, and left him to get settled.

He wanted to kill me when I showed the entire song to Megan, his wife.

Carlisle brought me back to earth with a kiss, "And you weren't listening to a word I said, were you?"

I shook my head and he laughed, taking the notepad, and placing it next to me, allowing it to turn to a random page. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in for another kiss. He pulled my lower lip between his teeth, sucking slightly. As he released my lip, his tongue slid into my mouth, and our lips engaged in a battle, fighting for dominance.

Carlisle pulled away from me as I heard the fire flare, and I heard two pairs of feet, instead of one.

Bella and Alice. I turned my head to the doorway as they walked in, and Alice smiled brightly.

"I'm glad that you two have made up, but where on earth is this place?" Alice asked, obviously frustrated with not knowing. I looked at Carlisle, who shook his head.

"Not telling," I teased, getting off the counter. Carlisle moved to the side, picking up my notepad, and reading whatever was written on that page.

"Well, I'll figure it out!" She said determinedly, before moving to stand directly in front of me. She embraced me, and whispered in my ear, "You need to tell him."

It wasn't loud enough for Carlisle to hear it, as I had already dulled his senses to the rate of a human. He had moved to stand by Bella, showing her some of his favourite pages.

"You know I can't," I whispered back, before letting her go. She frowned slightly, but covered it up. Her golden eyes deceived her, and told me how angry she really was, now she knew about the tent. All my emotions came to the surface at the thought of the tent, and my mind filled with all the horrible visions that we saw.

An idea came to mind, and my fingers twitched, the need to play suddenly making itself known. Alice rolled her eyes, and grinned. She loved it when I played. I walked over to Carlisle, and took my notepad back, before leaving the kitchen.

"You're welcome to join me, Alice, But only-" Alice cut me off, finishing my sentence for me.

"If I'm quiet," She paused, thinking for a moment, "I know, but I'll skip this one. We'll be able to hear you from here, this time, anyway."

I nodded, and made my way down the long corridor, passing the stairs, and into my music room. I put the notepad on the glass table as I passed it, and sat at the piano, placing my fingers on the keys. I didn't concentrate very hard, I just let my emotions flow out of me, and my fingers made the music.

I didn't have any words for this piece, as you cannot describe emotions, you feel them.

As I played, I thought of many times in my past, especially back when I was in Hogwarts, when I felt like this, and so did many others.

The memories flowed through my mind, and a few phrases stuck as I played.

_"I don't want to play anymore. All it does is make me care too much. The more you care, the more you have to lose."_

Tears trickled down my face as the words I spoke so many years ago flowed through my mind.

I wasn't sure why, but the next words that came to mind belonged to Ron.

_"Your parents are dead! You have no family!"_

My anger at those words made me increase the tempo of the music, and I swallowed the sobs.

_"He's the only family I've got left."_

Pictures of Sirius' death flooded my mind, and the tears poured down my cheeks.

I felt Carlisle sit down next to me, and placed a hand on mine. I stopped playing, and he wrapped an arm around me, comforting me.

"I can't help you if you don't talk to me," He murmured, pressing a kiss to my hair.

"I know."


	15. Chapter 15

_Harry_

I slid into her tight warmth, again, her walls tightening around me almost instantly. I rested my forehead against hers, as I slowly thrust into her, the pleasure building.

"Bella, you're so tight... oh..." I moaned, and I smiled as she groaned in response. I raised my head slightly, and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Oh, Harry," She moaned, and I could tell she was holding back. She hated expressing her emotions, and although Carlisle was almost blind in that particular department, I knew the truth.

Carlisle just thought she was a quiet lover, but it wasn't that. Edward had forced her to be quiet with how she really felt, and I was sure someone else had done the same, teaching her that showing emotion was wrong and something to feel guilty about.

I snaked a hand between our bodies, pressing down and rubbing her sensitive bundle of nerves. She moaned loudly, her hand reaching up at tug on my hair. Although her pleasure had increased, I didn't increase the speed of my thrusts, keeping it slow and steady.

I wanted her to feel loved, to understand she had me, too, and not just Carlisle. Carlisle and I had our problems, problems that break most couples, but we would never let that happen; we couldn't risk hurting Bella.

Thinking of Carlisle...

I felt his hands rest gently on my hips, slowing my movements to a stop. I hadn't heard him enter, but apparently he wanted in on the action.

I sat up, sliding out of Bella and resting against Carlisle's bare chest. He was wearing a pair of shorts, but they would be gone soon enough. Carlisle rested his chin on my shoulder, and Bella watched us through her beautiful half closed eyes. Her hair was a mess, as this round of sex wasn't the first, and I was sure it wouldn't be the last.

He reached around me, one hand wrapping around my hard cock, and one hand cupping her pretty sex. I watched as he slid two fingers into her, and his thumb began his assault on her clit, the sound of her moans filling the room.

As he worked on bringing Bella to the edge, he started pumping my cock, his hand doing unimaginable things to me, things he hadn't done in a while. He was taking his time with me, murmuring things to me, things that Carlisle wouldn't say to anyone else, not even the girl in front of us, and most certainly not that girl, Anna, from back in 1991.

The one Edward actually loved, with all his heart.

I pushed the thoughts of Anna away, knowing it could only lead to an argument, one that Bella didn't need to hear, or know about. I could think of her later, when Bella was asleep, or I was alone.

I heard the sound of fabric ripping and I grinned, the distraction welcome. His hard length rested against my back and his hips ground against mine, trying to get his own pleasure. He moaned quietly, and I reached behind me, and held his hard member in my hand, slowly pleasuring him.

"Carlisle..." I moaned, my orgasm approaching. I could tell Bella was also nearing her release, her hands gripping the sheets on the bed. Her breathing was heavy, and she was almost there.

Carlisle stopped his assault on my hard cock, and rested his hand on my stomach, as he pulled his hand away from Bella, bringing his fingers to my lips, allowing me a taste. I opened my mouth, his fingers sliding easily into my mouth. I sucked them slightly, enjoying her taste.

"Fuck her tight pussy, and make her cum so hard she forgets her name." It was a command, and not a request, so I obeyed the moment his fingers were gone from my mouth.

I removed my hand from around his hard length, and lent over, thrusting into her quickly. Her tight walls were clenching around me, and I reached between us to rub her little bundle of nerves, pushing her over the edge.

"Harry!" She cried, her orgasm hitting her like a ton of bricks, and it pushed me over the edge, my eyes falling closed, and my hips still thrusting erratically.

Maybe the wait was a good thing.

I looked over at Carlisle, who had made himself comfortable in my chair by the window, and he beckoned for me to go to him.

Time for round three, I thought.

* * *

A few hours later, Bella was flicking through the photo album she had found in the library, with me watching over her, explaining each picture.

Of course, I hadn't seen the album before, but I knew from the photos who it belonged to. Only Carlisle would manage to lose his photo album in the library.

Typical. I thought back to when the first photo had been taken, in 1936. Carlisle and I had just come home from holiday, and Edward had brought the Canon 35 mm rangefinder.

He took many photos that day, but it was ours, first, because that one was the most important.

That was the day he truly accepted us as his parents, as he quickly had it printed, and labelled it, My Parents.

"Harry, who is she?" I heard Bella ask, and I returned back to the present, and looked to the photographs on the page.

One picture really caught my attention. It was my birthday, and Carlisle and I were cuddling on the couch, a black box on the table in front. Edward was laughing at something Alice had said, his eyes bright and alive. On his lap was Anna, a sixteen year old teenager who had discovered the truth, much like Bella.

Bella sometimes reminded me of Anna, actually.

Back then, things were different. Everyone was happy, even Edward. Anna was his everything, and we had planned to change her the day she turned seventeen.

If we let her age any further that her eighteenth birthday, when she was changed, she would find her mate eventually, and leave Edward, breaking his heart. The possibility of a soul mate developes on a human's eighteenth birthday.

When Hermione and I went away to New York on a job, Carlisle had sex with her, and destroyed her life. He cheated on me, and it may have been only once, but it was enough to destroy our relationship.

I had never cheated on Carlisle, not out of choice.

Yes, I had had sex with other men and women, but I had never cheated on him. My other sexual relations were during the ten years he had left me for, Hermione being my first victim, although we were both incredibly drunk, and she wanted revenge on Ron for cheating on her.

"She's nobody, Bella," I finally responded, standing up.

I walked away, almost scared of her discovering the truth, but if she was smart, which I knew she was, she would either leave it alone, or she would question everyone, including Edward, and would find the truth. And I hope she forgives him if she does.


	16. Chapter 16

_Harry_

_The sound of a ringing phone broke me from my sleep, and I sat up, glancing at the phone. I sighed, picking it up, and accepting the call, raising the phone to my ear._

_"Hello?"_

_"Love, I know it's late, but this couldn't wait," Carlisle sounded panicked, and it worried me. Normally I'd moan at him, and hang up, but he had me worried._

_"Yeah, what's up? What happened?" I asked, throwing the blanket off my lap, and got out of bed._

_"I made a mistake. It was the biggest mistake I could ever make, and I'm so sorry," He was apologetic, and it scared me._

_"Carlisle," I warned, fear creeping into my voice. I heard him sigh, and I could picture him playing with his sleeves, a thing he did when he was nervous._

_"I cheated on you with Anna."_

_My heart broke as the words were spoke, and I lowered the phone, ending the call. I ignored the tears rolling down my face, and quickly dressed, an idea fresh in my mind._

_To go to the person who never hurt me like this._

_I made my way to the old, forgotten grave yard at the edge of the city, the quiet comforting. Of course, a few people were wondering around, and police were patrolling, but it was quiet._

_When I got to the graveyard, I found the person I was looking for, and I sunk to my knees._

_She was the one person I knew I could love forever, and I would never regret it. I wouldn't regret it like I regretted loving Ginny and like I once regretted loving Carlisle._

_She saved me when I lost the will to live._

_Carlisle had broken me once, and she fixed me, treating my wounds, physical and emotional._

_She died in my arms, in 1918. The day I admitted I loved her, was the day she was taken from me._

I woke up then, my chest heaving. I should have expected dreams of Anna, but not that one. I put my glasses on, sitting up.

Carlisle came into the room, and the concern on his face was enough to make me think of a quick lie.

"Nightmare?" He asked. I nodded, looking away from him.

"Do you want to talk?" He pressed, and I shook my head, hoping he'd go away.

I felt the bed dip next to me, and he pulled me to him, and I curled up, resting my head on his chest.

"Is this about Anna? Alice told me Bella found the album, and that Bella was asking who Anna was," Carlisle said carefully, almost sceptical. I thought for a minute the internal fight about the truth.

In the end, I nodded, not wanting to lie to him.

He sighed, and tightened his arms around me, "I'll always love you more than Anna, it was just... it was just a moment of weakness. Just like you and Sophie."

I sat up, his arms loosening. I looked away from him again, and I slid out of bed, and wondered over to the window. Anger bubbled up inside me, the mention of Sophie painful.

"I loved Sophie." I murmured, the words barely leaving my mouth.

"Yes. Until the day she died, in your arms," He responded, somewhat guiltily.

I turned around, facing him. He always hated the idea of me loving anyone other than him. Vampires are jealous creatures, and Carlisle was more than most.

"She wasn't a moment of weakness. She was a doctor who stitched me up more times than I could count, and I fell in love with her. Like I loved Ginny. God, if she hadn't died, I would have married her, you know. She loved the boys, and was great with them."

Carlisle sat up, and stared at me, his eyes darkening.

"You only knew her for four years! She didn't know anything true about you. All she knew is the fake life you built for yourself, she didn't even know about Lily!" He was trying to reason with me, but it made me angrier.

"And that was three years more than I knew you. I hated you with all my being when you left me, and after a few months of being angry, I moved on."

I was yelling by this point, my temper boiling over. He didn't react, and I continued my rant, ignoring Bella's sudden presence, followed by Hermione. I had woken them.

"When you came back, you changed Esme, and it was because of Esme and Hermione that I stayed. I loved Hermione, and I wasn't leaving her, and she couldn't leave Esme."

"Harry..." His voice was placating, frustrating me further, "That was then. You grew to love me again."

I sighed, "I did, but I loved her too, and I always will, like I'll always love Ginny. Just not in the same way."

I walked past the bed, and out of the room, only pausing to kiss Bella's forehead, and to squeeze Hermione's shoulder. I walked down the stairs, and slid into the room that I hated.

I projected my thoughts to the screen, memories filling it. I wasn't sure what memories would show, but I knew I needed to see them.

 _"You're the best teacher, Mr Evans,"_ Came the voice of a small boy that I once taught, and I smiled.

He was always eager to learn, and I never had a reason to punish him. Of course, I was known as the soft teacher, the one that rarely physically punished students. My punishments were always harsh, but I never used the cane. I may have given one or two spankings in my time as a teacher, but I never left lasting marks.

The next memory was more recent, after I had looked into the mind of a little girl while teaching.

_"Sir, why have you made me stay behind? Am I in trouble?" She asked, her big blue eyes staring at me._

_"You're not in trouble, I'm just concerned," I told her, the words somewhat familiar._

_"About what?" She had asked, tilting her head the way she did when confused._

_"Your father didn't come to parents evening. I'm just wondering why," I lied, knowing exactly why. He had put her in hospital, and didn't want anyone to realise._

_I wasn't stupid._

_"He had work," She lied, the excuse ready, "Can I go, sir? My friends are waiting."_

_It was then I saw the bruise on her arm, and I had to ask, "Where did you get that bruise?"_

_"I had a fight with a wall," She joked, "It won."_

_I laughed with her, even though I knew the truth. I had just seen it._

_"You can go, Justine."_

_"Thanks, Mr Black," She said, leaving the classroom._

Her father had killed her a week later. She had 'fallen' down the stairs, and I watched it happen in the bastard's mind. He killed his own daughter, and it made me wonder if that could have been me if I didn't go to Hogwarts.

Or if I didn't get out now.

Carlisle had become increasingly more violent over the past few years, his temper almost out of control. I had hoped it was a phase, and he'd be back to normal soon enough, but I wasn't so sure anymore.


	17. Chapter 17

_Harry_

"Good morning, sweetheart," I greeted brightly, looking up from my shoes. She smiled softly in return, and sat down at the table. Her plate instantly filled, and I went back to tying my shoelaces.

Once I had finished putting my shoes on, I stood, and grabbed the bag on the floor. I placed it on the table, opening and emptying it, ready to repack.

The first things that came out were two black boxes, which I immediately opened, checking that my guns were still there. I pulled my normal one out, and tucked it into my trouser pocket, ignoring Bella's look of shock.

"I go to work in a few hours. I won't be back for about three days, you'll be okay with Carlisle, though," I said, continuing my checks on the weapons and clothes in the black bag, before replacing everything, the nerves beginning to trickle in.

"What is your job, exactly?" Bella asked, confused. I laughed, sinking back into my chair.

"Eh, this and that. I'm not really sure what to call it," I told her truthfully, scratching at the back on my neck, "Some cases, I get to bring someone. I normally take Hermione, but apparently this is a one person case."

I frowned a little, worry starting to eat at me. If it was just me... it normally mean a child was involved. My last lone case, I had to stop a fourteen year old child from killing his little sister. I had been two minutes too late, I couldn't save his parents, and he died too, because I saved the five year old girl.

Why was I doing this job?

"I've got about forty minutes before I have to leave, so I need to go and say my goodbyes to the others," and I hope it's not my last.

I left the words unspoken, but almost everyone who knew the true nature of my job felt the same way. I stood, and made my way up the stairs, my first destination was Alice and Jasper's bedroom. Before I reached it, Alice burst through the door, and ran into my arms.

"Can I go with you?" Her words were quiet, but I heard them anyway. My heart broke, and I shook my head, the words familiar.

Everytime I went away on a job, Lily would beg to go with me, her small hands clutching my shirt, and everytime I'd have to tell her no. It would break me every time, but now, I just wanted to crumble, because it was the wrong daughter asking.

"I'm gonna miss you," She whispered, pulling away, and I looked at her questioningly. She didn't say another word, but Jasper embraced me briefly.

When he let go, I squeezed his hand briefly, smiling at him.

"I love you both, be good for Carlisle," I told them. They nodded, and I walked away, heading for Rose and Emmett's room.

The goodbye was repeated, the pain increasing in my chest. As I headed up the stairs to say goodbye to Esme and Hermione, I looked at my watch, which told me I had half an hour left. Carlisle's goodbye always the hardest, and after last night's argument, I wasn't sure if I was ready.

I nodded on the door before me, and Hermione stepped out, hugging me softly. She smiled, but I could see some fear in her eyes.

"See you in a few days?" She asked, hopeful. I nodded as Esme came out, and I hugged her too.

"See you soon, I hope," Esme said, squeezing my shoulder, and I nodded, again, before walking away from my two best friends.

I had already said goodbye to Edward a few hours ago, before he went hunting.

I checked my watch again, and I now had twenty five minutes left, and I knew I'd need them. I slowly walked to my bedroom, where Carlisle was sulking after last night.

I pushed open the door, and saw Carlisle's form on the bed. He ignored me, and I fought the emotion that filled me. I just stood there for a few moments, fear filling me.

Since when is it okay to be scared of your own husband?

"I just came to say goodbye," I told him, staying in the doorway.

He turned then, his eyes panicked, "Please don't leave me. I'm sorry."

His pleads almost changed my mind, almost made me want to tell my boss to send someone else, but I knew Carlisle was confused.

"I'll be back in a few days," I assured, and he relaxed, and I approached the bed tentatively, sitting down.

"Carlisle... I think we need to talk when I get back. We haven't really spoken about what happened ten years ago, and I fear that the guilt of her death is eating you alive."

"If you came back," He murmured, and I nodded, as he was the only one brave enough to say it. Bella didn't know the nature of this trip, but she would have figured it was dangerous due to the gun in my pocket.

"Have you got everything?" He asked, and I nodded again, "Good. Take care, good luck."

My mouth grew dry, and I stood up to leave. As I reached the doorway, the words were on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't say them.

_I love you._

I made my way down the stairs, and kissed Bella goodbye before apperating away.


	18. Chapter 18

_Harry_

_Victim: Isabella Marie Swan, human, born 13th September, 1987._   
_Perpetrator: James, vampire, birth unknown._   
_What Was Done: Isabella was protected and her memory wiped of incident. James had his memory taken._   
_Extra Notes: Took place on 23rd, December, 1996. Case handled by Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger._

I sighed, guilt filling me. The answer was in my hands, and I could fix it. All of it. But she'd be angry, angry that I did my job. I protect, and then wipe memories if need be. I don't kill, not unless ordered to.

I closed the folder, and placed it on the table, resting back against the pillows. I dropped my eyes to the needle in my skin, the morphine trickling into my bloodstream.

Three gunshots, and two knife wounds. I'm lucky to be alive.

"Oh Harry, what happened this time?" I heard his voice, and I raised my eyes to the door way. Carlisle was stood there, his hair an untamed mess.

"I went shopping," I murmured, as Hermione joined him.

Carlisle stepped into the room, and moved to sit on the edge on the hospital bed. He put his hand on mine, and spoke softly, "I'm glad you're okay."

I raised my other hand, and ran it through his hair, pushing it out of his eyes. He smiled, and leant down. He brushed his lips against mine softly, the kiss brief.

"Harry, you stole a file?" Hermione asked, drawing my attention. Her eyes was glued to the rather large folder, larger than average, anyway.

We don't have repeat cases very often.

I nodded, "Yeah, but don't look through it. I need to figure it out."

She picked it up, and put it in her bag. She walked around the room and collected my things. It was time to go. Carlisle unhooked me from the machines, and scooped me up into his arms. I winced slightly, pain shooting through my back.

"Sorry," Carlisle murmured, kissing my forehead. I felt Hermione take my hand, and the tugging sensation started, and I realised we were travelling by portkey.

* * *

"Come give me a cuddle!" I demanded, laughing. Alice giggled, and crawled up onto the bed like a small child. She snuggled into me, resting her head on my shoulder. I kissed her forehead, and held her close.

I had missed our cuddles.

"I really thought you were going to die," She murmured, breaking the silence. I frowned softly.

"Come on, sweetie, you know nothing kills me," I comforted, guilt filling me. I was supposed to die, not the little girl I held in my arms. The jobs I was given always came with the same words.

'If one of you has to die, die. The victim is more important.'

Of course, it was the same rule for kidnapping, and any other risks. It hurt that I didn't really matter, none of us did. One can always find new workers. I had worked there for a little over 100 years, and I still meant nothing. Doesn't that prove anything?

"I know papa, but you almost died in 2001," She said. I almost scolded her for saying that, but I kept quiet, knowing it was true. I had been kidnapped, and placed in a building that strips a wizard or witch of their power. It happened in 1999, but I was almost murdered for Edward's crimes in 2001, to punish him.

Emmett got to us just in time.

I never questioned why Emmett was sent to find us, but I always wondered why. Normally it was Esme and Carlisle, but apparently they were 'preoccupied'.

"I haven't heard you sing in a while," Alice suddenly said, breaking my thought track.

"I guess I haven't really thought about it." I murmured. Above me, I heard the piano start, and I rolled my eyes, "Little brat. You know I can't not sing to this one."

"It was Hermione's idea. Everyone can hear you sing, if you'd like." Her innocent voice told me. I nodded, and I grabbed the wand to charm the room. I quickly did it, just before I had to sing.

"I'll wear your winter coat, the one you love to wear  
So I keep feeling close to what's beyond compare," I started, emotion welling up inside me. I wrote this a long time ago, and it had become normal throughout the years. If it is played, it gets sung.

"The moments waking up, you catch me in your eyes  
That beauty on my pillow that holds me in the night," Alice joined me for that line, and I noticed Carlisle and Bella standing in the doorway. I could see Carlisle was fighting the urge to join in, and he'd lose that fight for the chorus.

"And I would fight my strength to untape my mouth  
When I used to be afraid of the words," I watched as Carlisle's lips twitched, but he knew he had to wait.

"But with you I've learnt just to let it out  
Now my heart is ready to burst," As I sung, I realised who was playing the piano. Jasper always missed a single note.

"Cause I, I feel like I'm ready for love  
And I, wanna be your everything and more  
And I know every day I say it  
But I just want you to be sure  
That I am yours," Carlisle and I sung that together, the memory of writing this song vivid in my mind.

"That I am yours," I finished, and Alice pressed a kiss to my cheek, murmuring a few words to me. I ignored them, and she climbed off the bed leaving the room.

Carlisle came towards me, and sat down on the bed. He cupped my cheek and kissed me softly.

"I'm so proud of you, my love," He murmured, and I felt guilty for not telling him.

"Carlisle, you shouldn't be. I -" He cut me off, running his thumb across my cheek.

"You've done many things, but you have never done anything that would make me stop feeling proud to have you as my mate, and you never will."

I went to say something, but he stopped me, "Shh, kitten, enough. Now, let Bella and I make you better."


	19. Chapter 19

**_Rowling_ ** **.**

* * *

_Bella_

"Once a week, Harry would get a job, and they would last about a day or so. Hermione would accompany him on those jobs. However, in 1976, the jobs changed. They became much more serious. He still had his normal ones, but all of us could be undercover for two years, while still doing the little jobs." Carlisle explained to me, his voice soft.

"In 1999, Harry was taken from us on one of our larger jobs. He was shot multiple times in front of us, and we believed him to be dead. Emmett held me and Alice as we fought to reach Harry, but there was no way out. It took two years to find him, and three years to kill the bastards that hurt him. Alice asked me repeatedly to stop looking, and I did after six months, only to receive a call from him begging for me to rescue him and that he was sorry." Carlisle paused, regret in his voice.

"Sorry for what?" I asked, pushing for an answer. Harry had scolded me for not asking questions when I was curious, and I wanted to prove I actually had a voice.

"Sorry for not being good enough. I'm not quite sure where he got that idea from, but I brushed it off with the excuse of being desperate," Carlisle explained further, frowning.

Harry poked his head in then, smiling, "I'll be in my study if anyone needs me. Damn paperwork!"

Carlisle laughed, and nodded, "I think everyone feels that way."

"Yeah, but don't have to deal with Alice!" He complained, and Carlisle shook his head. Harry disappeared, but we heard him.

"Alice Brandon Cullen, you get your butt to my study this instant!" We heard him shout, and Alice appeared from in the kitchen, guilt written all over her face.

"I'm in so much trouble…" She murmured as she walked past us, and I looked at Carlisle curiously. He smirked.

"Harry handles money, and with that comes Alice. And Alice spent a lot over the past year, and most of the money went on one item, although I'm not sure what item it was," Carlisle easily said, rolling his eyes, "And then he also gets paperwork from his job. He does the expenses first though."

"Why does Harry handle it?"

"Because when I get angry, I'm dangerous. When Harry gets really angry, he is scarily calm. That's why I never worry while he is shouting," He said, with a nervous laugh.

"Why is that?" I asked, moving so I could cuddle up to Carlisle. He wrapped his arms around me, and I rested my head on his chest.

"I don't know," He murmured. We fell into silence for a few moments, but Carlisle broke it.

"Bella, there is something that I haven't told you. Something important…" He paused, and I raised my head.

"Nothing you tell me can make me run," I assured him, and he smiled softly, still a little uncertain.

"Between Esme, Hermione, Harry and myself, there is an… agreement of sorts," He paused, "When going undercover, certain changes must be made. At times Esme and I have to be married, and at times Harry and Hermione have to be married, but those are the easy times. The hard times are when the family is practically split in half, and that's where the agreement comes in."

He stopped as Alice stormed in, her eyes dark with anger, "I fucking hate you!"

I was taken aback. I had never seen Alice angry, let alone curse.

"Alice, it's for your own good," Harry reasoned, following her in. He looked at us, and softly explained, "I've forbidden her from shopping for six months."

"Six whole months? Christmas is in less than a month, and I haven't brought anything yet!" Alice cried, but I saw her cross her fingers.

"Really? $100 million, you haven't brought a single Christmas present? Do not lie to me!" Harry snapped, and he seemed to be losing his temper, "Go hunting. We'll talk later."

She nodded, and left out the room. Harry sighed and turned to us, and he seemed like he had had aged twenty years in twenty minutes.

"Now I have to deal with Emmett next… I don't understand why, though," He muttered, before leaving the room.

"Right, what was I saying?" He asked aloud, and then realised, "The agreement."

"What is the agreement?" I asked.

"Was," He corrected, "I think it needs to be… edited, shall we say. But the agreement was that if an issue came up, and we were separated from our mates, we could… uh… sleep with the other if needed."

"If needed?" I asked, giggling.

"Well actually, more like when we wanted but, well…" He looked a little awkward with that revelation, but I didn't care. Actually it turned me on a little.

I moved to straddle him, and kissed him, his hands instantly wandering. I could feel his hard length pressing against me, and I was glad he was just as aroused as I was. He released my lips and began an assault on my throat, nibbling and sucking.

He finally cupped my arse and stood, carrying me up the stairs. I heard the distant arguing of Emmett and Harry, but I didn't care as I was taken into the bedroom, and laid on the bed, Carlisle's lips finally leaving my neck. He shredded my shirt, not that I minded, and my trousers joined the shreds in seconds. I tried to sit up, but Carlisle pushed me back, slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"Carlisle," I moaned, frustration building. He smirked, but didn't speed up the pace. I went to sit up again to do it myself, but he stopped me.

I sighed, and decided I would enjoy a little bit of pleasure while I was waiting. I slid my hand down my body, and under my white panties, touching my clit. I bit my lip to stop myself from moaning, and Carlisle's eyes darkened, fixed on my hand.

It was then his patience broke, and his shirt disappeared, and his pants joined the floor. He wore a pair of black silk boxers, which were very tight at that moment, and I sat up, pulling them down before he could stop me.

With one hand, he suddenly had both my hands pinned above my head, and with the other, my underwear was destroyed.

"If you keep being such a tease, I'll have to punish you," He purred, and cupped my pussy, inserting a single finger. I moaned, my eyes falling shut. With a few pumps of his finger, and withdrew, and I opened my eyes, disappointed. I raised his finger to his mouth and sucked it clean.

He lent down and kissed me softly, slowly thrusting into me. I broke the kiss with a loud moan, not caring who heard me at that point. Carlisle smirked, and lowered his lips to my shoulder, sucking harshly.

He wasn't interested in slow sex, I realised, as his thrusts were quick, almost out of his control, and his hand was working my clit, bringing me closer to my release.

"Oh, Bella!" He moaned, "Cum with me!"

That was all that was needed to take me over the edge, and I came moaning his name.

He rolled us over so I was resting on his chest, but he didn't pull out of me, not that I minded.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Rowling_ ** **.**

* * *

_Harry_

_I was sat on the edge of the bed with vomit dripping from my mouth. My throat burned and my eyes stung from the tears._

_I couldn't take anymore._

_They claimed magic was a choice or a disease and that you can cure it. But I'm just dying._

_The pain was unbearable and the humiliation was horrid. I didn't want to do this anymore; I didn't want to be told that I was possessed by demons anymore, and I just wanted to end it all._

_Life wasn't worth this much agony, and it wasn't worth being brought to the brink of death from magical draining, before giving magic back to test whether it was gone._

_I've tried everything I can to block the harsh comments but they keep reaching my ears._

_I scooted back on the bed as the door opened, and a small slither of hope filled my heart, but I knew it was wrong._

_The woman, Maxine, I think, came in with the needle in her hand. Two men followed._

_"Oh Harry, I thought we were done with this by now. Stop hoping, because he's not coming. He left you, to die or to be cured. He will never love you."_

_The two men grabbed me and I started kicking and fighting back, hoping it would bring my death quicker. I felt the needle go in, and I stopped caring, going limp in their grasp. It was the same routine everyday._

_As the men laid me on the bed, I started humming, tears streaming down my face._

_All I want is nothing more_   
_To hear you knocking at my door_   
_'Cause if I could see your face once more_   
_I could die a happy man I'm sure_

_"Be good, Harry, and maybe you'll be rewarded," Maxine murmured, just before closing the door._

My eyes snapped open, and I glanced around, and my surroundings were the same. I breathed in, the smell of the forest wonderful.

I stood up, stretching my legs and arching my back, before letting out a small tired sound.

I padded forward towards the boundary, my sensitive nose picking up the scent of a shape shifter, and I hoped it was Mr Jacob Black.

As I reached the area, I saw a wolf with chocolate fur. He looked at me curiously, letting out a whimper, and I batted my nose with my paw, a well know signal that I gave to my relatives when I had to stay concealed.

He shifted back, and I averted my eyes, not wanting to see the teenagers penis.

"Hello, Tiger," Jacob greeted softly, scooping my small form into his hands, holding me close, and I meowed at him, pleased that his father had taught him how to handle me is I ever showed up.

I may be part of the Cullen family, but I was Lord Potter Black, and was always important.

He carried me through the woods and I watched his eyes, the sadness never leaving them. He talked a little, telling me things that thrilled me inside.

"Dad told me about you, and that one day, you'd show yourself, much like you did to him. He said you really have a kind heart, and that you never take the collar off, telling me who you are."

I nodded slightly, proud of who his father brought up. I remember young Billy Black Junior, not knowing who I was, and taking me back to his father, claiming I was a stray. I had never scolded William so harshly in his life.

If they needed me, I was there. I had to be, it was my job. I was there for Ephraim and the other before him, like I'll be there for the rest after.

Jacob led me into his house, where Billy greeted him, and spotted me. He smiled, and softly murmured, "My Lord."

I, unwillingly so, jumped out of Jacobs arms, and slipped into human form, and I smiled. I got down on my knees, and smiled at him. It wasn't the first time I had been on my knees in front of him, but it had been many years.

"William, it has been a long time. I assume your daughters are well," I said, knowing I would have heard if they weren't.

"Yes, Harrison," He said, and I nodded, satisfied. I stood, and turned to Jacob.

"You are almost 17, correct?" I asked, leaning against the wall. Jacob nodded, allowing me to continue, "It is unusual that you have not met your imprint yet..."

"So? The ice queen and Emmett haven't met their mates yet," He stated, and I frowned.

"You are not to mention them. Their situation is different," I said, taking on a stern tone.

"Sorry."

"So you should be. They are vampires, you are a wolf. You are not immortal. I am worried that your pining for Isabella will cause you to miss your mate."

"That's impossible, you can't miss your imprint, it's never happened!"

I could see that Jacob was getting agitated, and I did not want an angry shape-shifter on my hands.

"I will return when you have calmed down enough to listen to me," I said, making my way to the door, before murmuring, "Bella will be disappointed."

I spun on my heel, the sound of my disappearation filling the area, and the tight tube pulled me through to the living room of my home. My eyes rested on Bella's instantly, and the sound of Rose screaming and crying filled my ears.

Yeah. Ice Queen. Jacob Black doesn't know anything.

"I'll be back down in a moment," I murmured, a small smile gracing my face when I saw the blankets already around the room. Bella nodded, sitting back, and turning back to the TV.

I turned and made my way up the stairs, dreading the sight. Rose had make up running down her cheeks, her hair frazzled. Her back was against the wall, and I knew she was very vulnerable.

She wasn't even angry any more, just upset and betrayed.

Emmett seemed pretty relaxed, and not at all fazed by his wife's state. They may not be true mates, but they loved each other so much, more than Jasper and Alive loved each other, and much more than Carlisle and I.

"Rose?" I asked softly, ignoring Emmett.

She looked at me for a moment, her eyes soft and innocent, before asking a single question, "Did you know?"

* * *

My eyes were glued to the door, my hand around my wand. I had told Rose the truth. I couldn't lie to her, not with that. It wasn't fair.

"You're such a prick!" I heard Rose scream, and I swallowed.

"Nah, I own a prick," Emmett corrected jokingly, setting Rose off on another tangent.

"Go back to sleep, my love, it doesn't matter," I heard Esme soothing, and I turned to the two of them.

Hermione had sat up slightly, her blanket around her waist. Her brown eyes were looking around, checking her surroundings, an old habit from the war over a hundred years ago, and Esme was trying to convince her to go back to sleep.

I turned to Carlisle and Bella, and smiled. Carlisle had his arm around a still sleeping Bella, and his eyes were closed.

"Rose, calm down. It was nothing -" Emmett was cut off by Rose's snarl.

"Don't fucking touch me," Her words were forced, and I became very scared of the next events.

The bang was loud, and I was already halfway up the stairs before Carlisle had moved, and I held a hand out, making him still.

When I reached the top, I found Emmett holding Rose against the wall by her throat, and I saw my uncle for a brief second.

"Emmett, let her go. Now."

It was command, one he had to follow. His hand loosened, and dropped to his side. It was the first time he had shown violence, but it wasn't the first time I had seen them in a similar situation.

"Rose, go downstairs," I murmured, my eyes stuck to Emmett's hand.

"Harry, I'm sorry, I never meant to -" I cut him off, anger rising in my chest.

"You didn't mean to?" I echoed, "You didn't mean to?"

"No, I didn't," He was begging, and my eyes left his hand, "I swear I'll never do it again."

"What if you hurt her? What then?" I asked, my voice rising, "What if that was someone else? What if that was Hermione, or Bella, or me? What if it was your own siblings? Your own children? Would that excuse it then?"

"I'm not your uncle!" Emmett snapped, his eyes flaring.

That response caused three words to tumble out my mouth, ones I never thought I'd say, especially to one of my adopted children, because legally, they were actually mine.

"What?" Emmett asked, his gold eyes showing the hurt, "You what?"

"I disown you," I repeated, my mouth dry, "Leave and never come back."

"Please don't do this... Please. I don't want to be alone," He softly said, tears slipping down his cheeks. My heart was breaking, but I couldn't let him stay.

"Leave." I said, ignoring the arms around my waist.

"Daddy, please," He begged, looking up at Carlisle, and I felt Carlisle shake his head.

A look of defeat crossed Emmett's features, and then he was gone.


	21. Chapter 21

Her plan was mad. She wanted to change things, make things different.

Alice said it was all part of her vision, but we needed to follow every instruction she gave us.

I hated the plan almost as much as Carlisle did. Almost. When Alice had casually brought up therapy for him, he went scarily calm.

"I do not have a problem," He said, his eyes darkening with anger.

"Carlisle, you and Harry disowned Emmett for pinning Rose against a wall and causing a few cracks in her neck. You've done worse to Harry," She explained calmly, almost as if she knew exactly how he would respond.

Her visions were generally subjective. Not this certain enough for her to know everything. She almost always missed one detail.

Carlisle opened his mouth to defend himself, but Alice's next words stopped him, "You are going and that is final. Between the dates of December 1st and December 21st, you will be in London for your therapy. Understand?"

Her voice was firm, and Carlisle nodded. It was November 29th, and his bags had already been packed. Everyone's bags had been packed, ready to leave for their destinations.

Alice and Esme were going back to Forks with Hermione and I joining them as Esme's brother and sister-in-law. Rose, Edward, Jasper and Bella were going to one of the Potter Islands, and Carlisle was going to a magical medical facility in London for his three-week treatment.

Three weeks. I hoped it would be long enough. We will all reunite for Christmas, and separate on the day after boxing day.

After that, it was a waiting game.

I knew the next few weeks would be difficult, but it was necessary, so I would spend my last hours with the two I loved, making sure they knew I loved them, making promises that won't be broken.


End file.
